


Didn't Expect This...

by SouseisekiAmazing



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: AU, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Mpreg, Multi, Slight Side Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: [Alternative Universe; Modern Times]All Numair wanted was for him and his sister, Daine, to have good lives. He wanted to get an athletic scholarship of all things. But that dream of his is threatened when he finds out he's pregnant at 17. He thinks the rest of the years will be hard, but he soon realizes they're what his heart really desires.





	1. Why Now?

Numair walked with his sister, Daine, to school. She was in a lively mood while he stayed silent. As she talked her brother's ear off, he spotted a pair of familiar redheads. Alanna and Thom. The only twins in the whole town. Daine ran up to Alanna the minute she saw her and tackled her into a hug. Numair rolled his eyes. "Sorry. She's hyper today." "So I see." She grinned and patted Daine's head. The group walked through the glass doors of Zia High and greeted by the usual groups of students in their regular spots. They remained near the stairs, along with George, Rikash, Jon, Onua, Thayet, Buri, and Ozorne. Numair refused to admit this, but he's in love with his best friend. Ozorne and him have been friends with benefits before, and he wishes he could tell him how he feels. But his tsundere self (as his friends call him) won't let him. The four joined the rest of their fam (as Alanna called them) and said their greetings to each other. Daine told Thayet, Onua, and Buri of her fabulous plan to get Alanna and George together. Matchmaking was something she enjoyed, and that's how Jon and Thayet became a couple. George and Jon were throwing a football back and forth. Thom, Ozorne, and Rikash were having a neutral conversation as usual. And Numair and Alanna were talking of Numair's feelings, which he sometimes needed a good lecture on. She always lost her cool for these talks with him because he was so stubborn on it. Thom notices before his sister gets too crazy and takes over from there. That, or the bell saved him. This time, it was Ozorne. "Alanna, may I talk to Numair for a second." She nodded and let them be. "Yeah?" "I wanted to ask you if you're free tonight." Numair understood the message. He nodded, his heart fluttering. He loved these nights with him even if he needed to let off steam "Sure. I'll be there. Same time, right?" 

* * *

Numair ran to the bathroom after breakfast. He left during the night like usual after nights like that with Ozorne. Numair stood over the toilet, and threw back up the pancakes Daine made. He heard her footsteps run up the stairs, and felt her hand rub his back after he finished puking his guts up. Daine helped him stand up, and felt his forehead for a fever. "You don't have a fever. Do you feel sick?" "Yes." Daine nodded at his answer, and made him go back to bed. He heard her call someone, preferably the doctor, and walked back into his room. "In an hour or two, we'll go to the doctor. Alright?" Numair nodded at his sister. She nodded back, and closed the door. Numair put a hand on his forehead, and sighed. 'This has never happened to me before. Why now?' 


	2. Scared

Daine sat at home like she was told. The doctor told her she should wait in the waiting room, and Numair insisted she go home instead. He would take a bus. He more like told her to go home, and she gave in. She sat on the floor waiting like a dog. The door finally unlocked, and Numair walked in. "Finally! What took so long?" "It wasn't that long." "Why couldn't I stay?" "The doctor said he thought I should know first. But I think he's messing with me." "Why do you say that?" Numair took a pregnancy test out of his pocket. "He gave me this." Daine blinked. "Why?" "He said my symptoms are because I am pregnant. I don't believe him. Do you?" Daine merely shrugged. "Doesn't hurt to try it." Numair nodded, and walked to the bathroom. He may have acted like this was BS, but he knew the doctor was right. He hoped to God he was wrong. Male pregnancies were not uncommon as some think.

Numair's head spun. His hand trembled as he stared at the stick of doom.  _Positive._ It's official. Numair was pregnant. Tears ran down his face. His thoughts were focused on him, his child, and the sire. Especially the sire, and they were all bad. "Numair, is everything okay?" Numair looked at the door. How was he to tell Daine? He stood up shakily, wiped away the tears, and opened the door. His sister stood there worriedly. He handed her the test. She studied it, going from worried to shock. Then...excitement. "Oh Numair!" She yelled and hugged him. He was startled by her sudden action. "I'm going to be an aunt! I'm going to be an aunt!" "D-Daine!" Her excitement drowned out Numair's protests to let him go. After a while, she finally did let go, but frowned when he saw his face. "Hey, what's wrong?" Numair felt tears once again on his face. "Hey, you can tell me. Are you scared? Happy? Please tell me." His sister said as she wiped away some of his tears. "I'm just...scared, Daine. I don't know what's going to happen in the future, I don't know how the sire is going to react, I-I..." His crying turned into full out sobbing. Daine felt her heart sink as she heard his fears. She understood why he had them. It is a scary thing to think about sometimes. Her brother is young, as well, which makes it even more scary. "Numair," she said softly, "you'll make it. And you won't do it alone. I'll be here to help. And so will the others. We will all help you." She said. Numair smiled weakly at her. "T-Thank you, Daine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on September 12


End file.
